Redemption
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: Chrysalis has returned and is captured by the heroes of Canterlot. Can she find a way to redeem herself? Or will she die trying? ChrysalisXOC
1. Chapter 1

Spike ran downstairs frantically. "Twilight! Twi-" and he belched up a scroll.

The alicorn* in question, consumed by her studies, absentmindedly opened the scroll. She slowly pulled her gaze from her work to read the scroll. Twilight's eyes widened.

"What's it say?" Spike asks.

"Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle," she begins, "I'm afraid I have some bad news to share. A strange aura has begun to creep into the kingdom and some ponies were found wandering about aimlessly. When we revived them, they had no memory of their previous actions. Cadence and Shining Armor are both here to investigate. We suggest that you and your friends join us."

Just as Spike opened his mouth to say something, Twilight continued, "And on an unrelated note, it was discovered that Prince Blueblood has an older brother whose existence was previously concealed, and Prince Frozen Spring will be joining us. Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

They sat in stunned silence. "This is a lot to take in," Twilight finally said. Spike nodded vaguely in agreement. "We'd better go get the girls. This sounds urgent."

...

Soon they all arrived in Canterlot. Pinkie Pie was bouncing around, Rainbow Dash yawned and stretched her wings, Fluttershy trailed politely behind. Rarity was fussing with her hair, and Applejack strolled along the street nonchalantly.

Twilight led them to the castle. On the way, they saw a pony walk straight into a wall. All surrounding ponies cried out in shock and helped steer the pony away from the wall. The mares all exchanged glances and continued walking.

When they reached the castle, the royals were already waiting for them: Celestia, and on her left, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor. Standing to the right of Celestia was a grayish blue pegacorn* with icy blue eyes and mane, who she assumed was the prince. He regarded her coldly, and she recoiled.

Celestia greeted her warmly. "Hello, Twilight. It's wonderful to see you again." Twilight nodded and bowed. The princess beckoned to the pegacorn, and he came forward. "Twilight, this is Frozen Spring."

She quickly glanced at his cutie mark, which was an icicle piercing a pink flower. She gulped.

"Nice to meet you," he said, bowing, his voice surprisingly musical and lilting. Then he gave her a tired grin. Twilight blinked, then grinned and bowed. "Nice to meet you too!"

Princess Celestia suggested they head inside. The group trailed behind her, none of them prepared for the darkness creeping up on them.

*Im using pegacorn for the males and alicorn for the females.

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm a jerk for starting another multichap fic, but I figured I needed to post this and you know what, she deserves a love. ;^;**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight glanced at the scrolls and books scattered around her. As it turns out, Frozen Spring was a great magician and scholar, and had already begun research on the problem.

"So, let me get this straight. The only thing we know is that the wildlife has vacated the premises, and ponies are dazed? Is that it?"

"Well, yeah, it would appear that way, yes."

Twilight groaned and hit her head against a bookshelf. "We can't do anything with that information!"

Frozen Spring shrugged. "I don't know what exactly you were expecting."

She sighed, shutting a dusty red book. "I don't either."

He smiled. "You know what, why don't we go for a stroll in the gardens," he suggested. "You look really tired."

She nodded. "Sure. I could use a good stretch of the wings."

And without another word, they flew down to the castle courtyard.

...

"So, Frozen Spring, why haven't I met you before?"

The pegacorn laughed halfheartedly. "Well, you see, after Blueblood was born, my parents realized how positively un-princely I was and decided to shove their affection onto Blueblood. Personally, I think I got the better end of the deal," he confessed. "Blueblood was raised to be such a diva." Twilight laughed.

"But then, everything changed when my parents decided to introduce him to the world as their sole heir and I was shoved in the background. My parents died recently, so I decided to take my rightful place, not without a great deal of fit-throwing from Blueblood, of course." They both laughed heartily.

Suddenly, a gardener unicorn ran straight into Twilight Sparkle. "Hey, watch out-" she cut off. She studied the unicorn closely. His eyes were fairly wide, which was odd in itself, even with his eyes glowing a faint shade of green.

_Wait_, Twilight thought. _Green..._

Twilight gasped in alarm and took off for the throne room. "Wait!" Frozen Spring cried.

**A/N: I'm sorry the plot thickens so quickly. I just want to get straight to the romance! :D and I am terrible at action scenes. Just warning you. **


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone's attention flew to the door as it slammed open. "The changelings are back!" Twilight shrieked.

Everyone exploded into a panicked frenzy.

Celestia called out over the crowd, causing them to quiet down, "Twilight, you must fetch the Elements of Harmony. Quickly."

Twilight nodded and vanished instantaneously. Within moments, she returned, handing her friends their elements. Celestia raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing, just surprised by your speed."

Twilight frowned. "You said to hurry."

Suddenly they were all blasted back by a bright green beam. When the smoke cleared, the giant gnarled alicorn queen stood in place of the beam, smirking. "Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?"

Everyone took a step back, the heroines putting their elements on. Celestia stepped forward. "Did you really think that you could win? We defeated you before. We can do it again and again, as many times as it takes." Chrysalis glared at her and glanced nervously around at the ponies in the room. Celestia added, smirking, "Things are looking pretty bleak for you and your changelings."

Chrysalis let out an ear piercing shriek, and twenty changelings flew in, ready to assist their queen. "Feed," she hissed, and the room exploded with action.

Just as he was kicking a changeling in the face, Frozen Spring called out to the evil queen, "Do you seriously think you can win?"

Even though Frozen Spring was one of the tallest ponies in Canterlot, he couldn't possibly compare to Chrysalis. She trotted over to him. She sneered down at him, "What can you do, little prince? Hm?" She scoffed and fluttered off towards Celestia. Frozen Spring shook with rage.

Chrysalis and Celestia clashed in a grand battle. Soon, all the changelings were defeated.

"NOW!" Celestia shouted.

The heroines formed a circle around Chrysalis, their energy building. The white light grew in intensity, and Chrysalis was no match.

When the light faded, they heard wailing. Celestia was standing beside Chrysalis, who was the source of the wailing, was standing with her wings and legs bound, unable to move. A ring was floating in front of Twilight.

Understanding, she took the ring, and, with her magic, placed the ring on the horn of the struggling Chrysalis.

Gasping, Chrysalis began to shrink to about Cadence's height. Frozen Spring couldn't help but spit, "Who's little now?" She hung her head sullenly. Suddenly, her knees began to buckle and her eyes widened and rolled back in her head as she fainted.

Celestia picked her up, saying, "Good work. She'll be very weak for a while, since she used her magic for energy. I'll go find a place to contain her."

Everyone sighed, relieved. "I guess that's over then," Applejack remarked.

"I sure hope so," Twilight responded.

**The chapters will start getting longer soon, I swear. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chrysalis's POV

When I awoke, I realized that I was in the palace, with an extremely uncomfortable object stuck on my head. Considering this was probably the least of my problems, I decided to observe my surroundings.

I was in a seemingly ordinary room, however, being a magic user, I could see the purple force field in front of the doorway. I sighed and walked over to the mirror, and, much to my disdain, not without a great deal of stumbling and crawling.

To put it kindly, I looked terrible. Well, more terrible than usual. My hair was rather frizzy, and my wings were wrinkled. I scowled at the hideous ring on my head.

I yawned, and stumbled back to the meager bed in the center of the room. Just that simple movement drained my remaining energy. I shut my eyes, just for a moment...

I awoke to a bang, and jerked my head up. Shining Armor stood in the doorway, glaring at me. Palace guards stood on either side of him. The prince jerked his head. "Come," he said shortly, and turned around as the palace guards surrounded me.

They led me down a hall. Even though I had masqueraded as Cadence, I hadn't the slightest idea where anything was, so I had no clue where they were taking me.

As we passed them, ponies would gawk and me and whisper hateful things to each other. I sensed no love in the air. Only hatred. My body gave an involuntary shudder at the negative feelings pricking my skin.

We soon reached two doors which I now remembered as the doors to the grand hall. Shining Armor shot me a glare and opened them.

Gathered in the hall were all of the victims of my attack. Cadence, the dress girl, the chef, the five year old, the quiet one, the rainbow, Princess Celestia, and Twilight. Frozen Spring was also present. They were all bickering, probably over my fate, until the door finished opening.

Everyone turned to the door and Celestia stepped forward. "Chrysalis," she said, and I dipped my head as a sign of respect, from one dignitary to another. "The time has come to determine your fate."

"There is no need to insult my intelligence, princess," I replied smoothly. "I'm well aware of why I am here."

I glanced around at the looks of anger and disdain. I figured my punishment would be the harshest thing they could dream up.

"Well then, Chrysalis, let's get on with it." The ponies took a few menacing steps toward me. I took one back to compensate. "The ponies here believe you should be locked up without your magic." My gaze met Twilight's and her hatred burned me. Then Celestia surprised me and everypony else in the room.

"But I want you to have a chance to redeem yourself."

Cries of outrage filled the room, and I couldn't hide my shock. After recovering a moment, I declared, "Why would I want to do that?"

The ponies fell silent, and the tension grew. "Because," Celestia began, "if you can prove that you are capable of using your magic for good, you will be set free with your magic intact."

There was once again an uproar and anger took me over. "I refuse," I shouted. "You cannot change me, or my magic." I turned tail and raced off down the hall I had come, the burn of hatred taking over my body. My vision went dark and I collapsed.

**A/N: The longer the chapters get, the longer it'll take to write. Jus sayin. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chrysalis 5

Frozen Spring's POV

"You cannot change me, or my magic," she screeched, a high pitched, chilling sound that made you feel sick to your stomach. As she turned tail and raced off down the hall, everypony moved to chase after her, but before we could, we saw her legs buckle and she crumpled.

I raced down the hall towards her, my heart pounding in my ears, and when I approached, I saw something I never wanted to see.

She seemed paralyzed, her face contorted with terror, eyes wide. She didn't seem aware of the outside world. Every few seconds, she would shake violently, and I could hear her muttering under her breath "No...NO..."

The rest of the group surrounded her. After a moment of shocked silence, Applejack spoke up. "What do we do?"

Luna shook her head. "I've never seen anything like this. This is-"

Suddenly Chrysalis awoke with a jerk, and a scream pealed from her lips, sending chills down everyone's spine. She curled up as tightly as she could, sobs wracking her body, and the only thing she could say was a repeated whisper of "Oh my god, oh my god".

Pity flooded my heart, and I carefully stepped towards her. She peered up at me from under her hair, her look somewhere between a glare and a desperate plea for comfort.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," I whispered comfortingly, and Chrysalis shut her eyes, sighing.

Two passing ponies glanced at the huddled form of Chrysalis and scoffed. As they walked off, one said specifically loud enough to make sure we could hear it, "I'll bet she's just faking it. To make us feel sorry for her so she can attack us. Changelings don't even have souls."

Chrysalis made a small sound and brought herself to her feet. "Take me back to my room," she demanded. Celestia nodded, taking that as a sign that she wanted to attempt redemption. She left her in my capable hooves.

Chrysalis began to limp back to the room. I matched her pace. After a few moments I hear her quietly.

"Do ponies really think that?"

I started. "What?"

"That changelings have no souls," she clarified, not bothering to even glance at me.

I thought for a moment, debating my answer. "Well, I figure you deserve the truth," I began. "Some do. I personally don't; I figure anything that can feel true pain has a soul."

"You're right."

I raised an eyebrow. She finally looked at me. "Changelings do have souls. Hearts, even," she added.

I nodded, pulling my gaze to the floor.

Soon we reached her room. Chrysalis stepped gingerly through the one-way force field she could undoubtedly see. She carefully clambered up onto the bed, and fiddled with the sheets, absentmindedly reaching up to touch the ring on her horn.

"Settled in?" I asked, and was greeted with a curt nod. "If you need anything, I'm to guard your room for the night, so just shout."

As I closed the door, I could hear her hiss, "There's something coming. And no one will be able to stop it."

That night, all I heard from the other side of her door were sobs.

...

_Chrysalis POV_

_"Did you miss me?"_

_The dark stallion circled around me, and as he did, images flashed in my head. My hooves flew to my head, and I whimpered, begging silently for them to go away._

_"You knew you were wrong. To betray me. And now you shall be punished."_

_Tears flowed down my cheeks, and I shook in terror and pain. His hoof hit the ground with a loud SNAP._


End file.
